Hopeless
by Evi-sama24
Summary: I was the better man. I was the better choice. But love isn’t about better choices, better men. Love is Love. That’s all it has to be.


**A/n: Please note that this is a spoiler for Pirates of the Caribbean 2 so if you haven't seen it you might not want to spoil parts of the movie. Anyways This is in Will Turner's POV. I wrote it not too long ago. Please R&R! **

* * *

She kissed him. Passionately. She loves him. Passionately. That's just how it has to be.

I shouldn't be jealous. I shouldn't be surprised. Jack always got want he wanted even in the last seconds of his life. He got her in the end. No, he _always_ had her. She always wanted him to have her. That's why the compass pointed to him when she held it. Never to me. She doesn't know I know, but I do. I sadly do.

She was never mine even though I was betrothed to her. Even though, I had kissed her and saved her so many times. Even though, I nearly died for her. She doesn't know I'd still die for her.

I only truly had her when _he_ wasn't there. But even then I wonder who she saw. Was it me or the Captain? Was it safety or danger? Was it settling or loving? Who did she see? Now that I think of it, I know it wasn't me. She only saw want she wanted to see, a pirate.

I can't call myself a pirate. I am too cautious. I am too loyal. I am what I always was, a blacksmith. I can pretend I am dangerous and fearless, but I'm not known to be a liar. I am only a man on a mission. The mission is all I see.

I never got the chance to explore love with other girls, for Elizabeth Swan was all I ever hoped for. I shouldn't have hoped for so high. He was a captain, a pirate, a traitor. I was a respectable man yet she chose him. I was the better man. I was the better choice. But love isn't about better choices, better men. Love is accepting flaws. Love is not judgmental. Love has no qualifications. Love is Love. That's all it has to be.

If I ever asked her to choose him or me, she'd pick him. It would burn me; it would kill me, if I heard her explain how she loved him more than her own fiancé. Even with all the pain I still love her the same. Maybe more in fact. I just know I'll never love anyone else the way I love Elizabeth.

I blame him. I blame Jack for everything. Saving his life made me miss the wedding. If I had married her then maybe she wouldn't have explored his lips. Maybe the compass would have finally pointed to me.

I blame the rain. It foreshadowed how it would end- with tears and pain. Nothing good happens after it rains on your wedding day. Nothing good happens after you and your bride are put in jail on the night you're suppose to say "I do". Nothing good happens after you see your true love kiss another.

I used to be able to lie and say I had her. I used to have a life. Now I have nothing. I'm empty handed.

She's bawling either out of guilt or over her lost love. She expects me to comfort her, but today I can't. Today I can't be the understanding boyfriend she wants. Today I'll sit in self-pity. I'll sit in a daze recapping how I lost the woman I love, how I lost my reason for living, how I lost a friend, and how I lost hope. Love is hopeless. Life is hopeless. She is hopeless. I am hopeless.

Even now as my eyes drown in anguish, I can't hate him. I could never hate him. He always betrayed me. He was always a pirate. I was always the sidekick. She was always the damsel in distress well… for the most part.

He never stole her from me. He always had her. I just kept her while he was away. I was her baby-sitter.

As she cries next to me I know where her heart truly lies. I love her. I live to make her happy. This is the reason why when Tia Dalma says there's a way to bring back Jack I say okay. It's because I know she loves him that I have to save him.

When it comes down to it; I'll never truly have her. I'll never truly get over her. She'll always love him. She'll always need him. He'll always have her. He'll always need her. At the end of the day they are supposed to be together. Reality is bitter. Realizing you don't belong to the one you love is bitter. It's something I will face… eventually.

She isn't hopeless. She has him.

Life isn't hopeless. I have a mission to complete.

I'm not hopeless. I have love.

Love isn't hopeless. It's the only thing I have.


End file.
